Jack Frost
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: Jack has been alone for nearly 200 years. But one day he finds the one person in the world who actually believes in him. AU and OC. Just a one shot. rated T to be safe.


**So I was on you tube and I came across this jack fros fan-made video. and whilst listening to it the idea for this fic came to mind. Just a one shot but I might continue it if enough people review.**

* * *

Jack Frost

**disclaimer: nothing you recognise is mine.**

* * *

Before jack becomes a guardian. Jack is alone and doesn't know anything but the fact that he can make it snow. All he wants is for someone to believe in him. OC. AU. Inspired by this watch?v=cGv7_Hed478 (I'm still here|Jack frost)

* * *

Jack had been alone and confused for nearly 200 years. Sure he'd had his fun creating snow days and starting snow ball fights but nobody ever saw him. People would literally _walk_ through him. Until one day when he met the one person in the whole world that believed in him.

"I don't want to wear my hat!" Jack heard a little girl complain.

"You have to wear your hat, Jack Frost's been round here; it's cold." An older voice said.

"Please, Rachel… I don't want to wear my hat, it never stays on." The little voice complained again

"No, Emily. You need to wear your hat or you'll get a cold." Rachel said

Jack went closer to the two, intrigued in their conversation. He'd heard expressions about him before 'you don't want jack frost nipping at your nose' but this girl. Rachel. She'd talked about him like he was real.

"Did you hear that?" Rachel asked

"What?" Emily asked, looking around

"I thought I heard something…" Rachel shrugged and continued forcing Emily into her hat. "There, is that so bad?" She asked as soon as Emily had her hat on.

"No. Why aren't you wearing a hat?" Emily asked

"Because I'm your big sister, and Mum's paying me to baby sit you." She replied

"So?" Emily asked

"So, I had to get you ready first." She told her little sister. She walked over to a cupboard and dramatically put a hat over her light brown hair, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Zip your coat up." She added.

"You haven't…" Emily said then trailed off as Rachel zipped her coat up.

Eventually the two sisters were outside, all wrapped up warm, making snow angels.

Jack thought it looked like fun and went over to join in. He didn't make footprints or any mark in the snow, people would have noticed him before now if he did, but he enjoyed rolling around in the snow, next to the two sisters.

"Snowball fight!" Emily exclaimed, throwing a snowball at Rachel.

"Oh it's on!" Rachel replied

"Woo! I love snowball fights!" Jack exclaimed, picking up some snow to help Rachel out, when she turned around and jumped out of her skin.

"EEK!" She cried

"What's wrong?" Emily asked

"W-who are you!?" Rachel stammered; Jack looked back at her, shocked, she couldn't be talking to him, nobody ever saw him. "W-wait a minute… I know you… you're… you're _Jack Frost!_" She cried

"You can see me?" He asked, she nodded, her bright blue eyes bugging out of her head

"Rachel?" Emily asked, scared that her big sister had lost her sanity.

"Emily… don't you see him?" She asked

"See who?" Emily asked

"Jack frost!" Rachel replied

"Rachel… Nobody's there… Maybe we should go inside." Emily told her slowly

"Yeah… okay… You're all cold and wet… Mum will kill me if you get sick." She agreed.

Jack stayed by the window, hiding out in a bush, watching as Rachel made her little sister a hot chocolate then wrapped her in a blanket for a nap. When her little sister as asleep she came back out into the garden.

"Jack?" she called, "You still there?" Jack stayed where he was for a second, wondering if he was dreaming. Then he decided he'd make his presence known.

"Yeah." He said, getting up from his hiding place.

"Oh my gods…" She muttered, "I'm going insane."

"You're not… I'm real." He assured her

"I'm sure that's what all the crazy people's illusions say." She said

"I'm real!" Jack said, taking her hand just to make sure _she_ was real. After 200 years he wouldn't be surprised if he found him self creating a person like this in his mind. Rachel jumped at his touch.

"You're cold." She said

"Sorry." He apologised, letting go of her hand.

"Are… are you really…?" She stuttered

"Am I really Jack frost?" He asked, "Yeah." Rachel looked at him sceptically

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah! Check it out." He pointed his staff at the tree and it froze into a beautiful snow sculpture, no tree bark visible, just pure white.

"Cool." Rachel said, "I'd love to be like you."

"No you wouldn't." Jack said

"Course I would!" She exclaimed "No school, because I'd make everyday a snow day, snowball fights and sledging! It sounds really fun!"

"Yeah it's all fun and games till nobody believes in you." He replied sadly

"Don't be silly, I believe in you." She smiled

"I am a question to the world and there's no answer to be heard. Or a moment that's held in your arms."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"I don't know a thing about my self, Rachel, and you think it's so great to be me!?"

"Oh, just hear me out; I'll explain why you're so great!"

"And what do you think you'd ever say, I won't listen anyway, you don't know me and I'll never be what you want me to be."

"What was that, some sort of song lyrics?" Rachel asked

"…maybe."

"Ha! Jack you're like the _inventor _of fun! Sure summers all fun with swimming and water fights but winter, _snow_! That's the season I love the best. And without you, there wouldn't be any of it!"

"Maybe you're right…" Jack said, a warm feeling growing inside him. Nobody had so much has acknowledged his existence for so long and now this one girl was telling him why he's so great.

"I'm always right." She said, jokingly. Jack laughed.

"So what do you say? You wanna come windsurfing with me?" Jack asked

"Like the sport or like peter pan?"

"Peter pan. Except, you're gonna have to trust me, you'll not be able to fly yourself."

"I trust you." She exclaimed, and then peered into the house to check on Emily.

"We'll be back before she wakes up." He assured her

"Okay then." She agreed to come

"I can show you the world." Jack sang under his breath

"Enough with the song lyrics!" Rachel complained with a smile.

Jack took her into his arms and together they flew across the London's evening sky.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my little dabble. Please review! **


End file.
